


Les yeux grands ouverts

by CloeLockless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: rarepair_shorts, Daydream charms, Death Eaters, F/M, Post-War, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloeLockless/pseuds/CloeLockless
Summary: Ce n'est qu'une phase. Rien de plus.





	Les yeux grands ouverts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [eyes wide open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157817) by [thatdarkhairedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdarkhairedgirl/pseuds/thatdarkhairedgirl). 

> OS écrit à l'occasion du Numbers Game Ficathon de 2013, dans la communauté rare pair_shorts sur livejournal. Traduit en 2013 sur un site français avec autorisation de l'auteure. Reposté ici.

**Les yeux grands ouverts**

« Ce n’est qu’une phase », dit son père, mais sa mère n’a pas l’air convaincue. « Ça lui passera. »

**OOO**

Elle trouve sa sœur cachée derrière les serres pendant une heure de trou ; elle s'est recroquevillée sur elle-même pour se protéger du froid de l’hiver et essaie (sans succès) d’allumer une cigarette. Une boule s’agite dans la poche de son pardessus et Victoire peste alors qu’elle tente de faire marcher le briquet, repliant la main autour de la flamme fébrile. Elle sursaute, surprise, lorsque Dominique apparaît – semble-t-il – de nulle part et lui allume la cigarette de la pointe de sa baguette.

« Merci, dit-elle en riant. Je m’y attendais pas. »

Dominique se contente de hausser les épaules, puis lui en demande une. Victoire fouille son sac à dos à la recherche du paquet de Camels qui tombe en lambeaux et le lance à sa sœur. Dominique époussette les miettes de tabac sur ses gants avant d’allumer sa cigarette et prend une profonde bouffée, les yeux rivés sur sa sœur à travers le fin nuage de fumée qui les sépare.

Tout le monde attend d’elles de grandes choses : ce sont des filles Weasley, enfants de héros de guerre. La jolie et polie Dominique est préfète, en bonne voie pour devenir préfète en chef, avec une carrière post-Aspics prometteuse en perspective. Elle est intelligente, précoce, de toute sa fratrie, c’est elle qui a le plus hérité du charme Vélane de sa mère ; d’un mouvement calculé de sa longue chevelure cuivrée, elle sait réduire les garçons à l’état de loques bafouillantes. Victoire est la rebelle de la famille, celle qui est en colère, dont tout le corps pèse sous le poids de son nom, de son devoir. Victoire préfère rester en marge avec ses cigarettes miteuses et son indifférence feinte, avec des disques moldus plein sa malle et son crapaud plein de verrues qui pointe le bout du nez hors de sa poche ; ce n’est pas sa faute, pense Dominique, si elle ne peut pas être à la hauteur de son nom de famille.

« Maman et Papa savent ce que tu trafiques ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes le leur dire ?

Victoire la regarde sans faillir, d’un regard étrange, pendant un long moment, semble-t-il, avant de finir par lui dire :

\- …Non.

Sa voix est douce. Elle jette son mégot par terre.

\- Non. »

**OOO**

C’est par pure curiosité intellectuelle : des Serdaigles, des Gryffondors et quelques Poufsouffles, aucun Serpentard fourbe et sournois. Ils réunissent leur groupe de travail à la bibliothèque le jeudi après-midi, se cloîtrent autour d’une table ronde au fin fond des rayonnages pour se plonger dans les anthologies et les journaux, dans de vieux articles de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ datant de l’époque où la Première Guerre faisait rage. Leur Histoire se meurt autour d’eux, morceau par morceau, et c’est leur manière de comprendre.

_Dark Knights Rising : Une Histoire des Mangemorts_. Le livre à la couverture verte marbrée est aussi épais que son mollet et recèle de dizaines de notes de bas de page, fruit des recherches fouillées de sa tante Hermione. Elle essuie les attaques des deux Avery sans sourciller, traverse le règne entier des frère et sœur Carrow sur Poudlard sans que cela ne lui donne la nausée. Elle prend des notes sur Crabbe et Dolohov, Gibbon, Goyle et Jugson, noircissant le parchemin vierge de ses fines pattes de mouche. Karkaroff est son nouvel objet d’étude : son père était l’attaché Transylvanien auprès du Ministère, avant que Voldemort ne devienne maître de conférence en Magie Noire à Durmstrang. Il a vendu ses compagnons Mangemorts pendant la Première Guerre et est mort au milieu de la Seconde, seul, dans une cabane perdue dans le froid du nord.

Elle plonge sa plume dans l’encrier. Tourne la page.

Le portrait est si immobile que ç’aurait tout aussi bien pu être une photographie moldue : Karkaroff cille à peine, respire à peine en la regardant droit dans les yeux depuis les pages d’illustration glacées. Il a un charme qu’elle ne saurait définir : son visage a des traits anguleux typiquement slaves, son nez est long et son bouc masque à peine un menton fuyant, mais son regard – son regard – est aiguisé, inquisiteur, le plus bleu qu’elle ait jamais vu. C’est comme s’il regardait au-delà d’elle-même, la pénétrait du regard, et elle se sent mise à nu, comme s’il savait, comme s’il _savait_…

Elle ferme le livre. Elle ne peut plus le regarder.

**OOO**

Ce n’est pas son petit ami, mais force lui est d’avouer qu’il est plutôt distrayant.

Malcolm lui saisit la jambe pour la caler sur sa hanche et la presse contre le dur mur de pierre ; la jeune femme sur la tapisserie à côté d’eux renifle de dédain et murmure « Jamais je n’ai… » Elle sent à quel point elle l’excite, combien il veut la prendre ici et maintenant, et tant pis si n’importe qui risque de les surprendre. Il se frotte contre elle, dévorant son cou de baisers et elle gémit intérieurement, déjà lassée de tous ces gestes gauches et moites, cette inexpérience crasse.

Elle en a assez des garçons. C’est un homme qu’il lui faut.

**OOO**

Noël approchant, comme tous ses cousins, Dominique revêt son immonde robe orange et gagne son argent de poche en travaillant à la caisse de chez _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_. C’est là, alors qu’elle recompte la caisse et guette les voleurs à l’étalage, que l’idée lui vient.

Le magasin de farces et attrapes a une autre salle, à l’écart, près de l’arrière-boutique. On y entre à travers un rideau de perles qui fait un bruit de tous les diables et pousse des cris si l’on est mineur, ensorcelé pour alerter les employés mais aussi embarrasser le fraudeur au passage. Seuls les employés peuvent passer sans déclencher lumières et sirènes, détail sur lequel Dominique compte lorsqu’elle s’y glisse furtivement à sa pause, se cachant le visage des détecteurs de sécurité qui sont accrochés dans le coin.

Les murs regorgent de filtres d’amour et de lingerie lumineuse, de menottes entrecroisées et de peinture corporelle qui change de couleur, de plus de jouets et de gadgets qu’on ne peut se le représenter. Ce qui l’intéresse, ce sont les sorts de rêverie : fantasmes d’Aurors, îles désertes, mille et une promesses d’évasion qui n’attendent que d’être ouvertes, _partagées_. Ceux qui se trouvent dans cette pièce vont tous un peu plus loin que les sortilèges standards, et sont conservés à part des rêveries sympathiques et sans histoires que son oncle George me en avant dans la vitrine. Ceux qu’elle parcourt, aussi discrètement que possible, ne sont pas forcément _mieux_ que ces sortilèges innocents, mais ils sont plus forts, différents. Or ce qu’elle cherche, c’est quelque chose de différent.

Lorsque ses doigts se referment sur la dernière boîte, elle sait qu’elle a trouvé ce qu’il lui faut. Elle glisse la boîte sous l’arrière de sa chemise en espérant que les plis de sa robe la cacheront jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’éclipse de la boutique. Sa victoire est de courte durée : à peine dix minutes plus tard, alors qu’elle vide la caisse pour que Fred puisse prendre le relais, elle sent la boîte léviter hors de la ceinture de son jean et s’extirper de sa robe de sorcière pour atterrir dans la main de son oncle.

« Ah, celui-là n’est pas mal du tout, dit-il, la faisant rougir. J’ai mis des plombes à fignoler les détails. »

Dominique se tortille de gêne sous ses yeux hilares, se creusant la cervelle pour trouver une excuse quelconque à lui sortir. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais son oncle se contente de sourire, lui dit : « Tu me diras s’il y a des choses qui clochent ? Je ne trouve pas grand monde qui se précipite pour l’essayer.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que… tu ne vas rien dire à maman ?

George lui adresse un clin d’œil complice en lui remettant la boîte dans les mains.

\- Je ne serais pas un oncle digne de ce nom si je ne laissais pas ma nièce préférée tester la marchandise une fois de temps en temps. »

Lentement, Dominique lui retourne son sourire.

**OOO**

« De quoi ils parlent, Dom ? »

Leurs parents se disputent dans la cuisine et le petit Louis la regarde avec de grands yeux, accroupi dans les escaliers, un peu plus bas que ses sœurs, tandis qu’ils espionnent tous trois. Dominique ne répond pas et pour une fois Victoire se tait ; elle se penche sur les marches, les bras croisés sur ses genoux. Elle pose la tête contre le mur et ne regarde pas sa sœur.

« Elle est trop jeune ! Elle n’a pas le droit…

\- Et quand est-ce qu’elle devra l’apprendre, hein ? Quand est-ce que ce sera le « bon moment », Fleur ? »

Quelque chose de lourd heurte la table, une chaise racle le sol et leur mère, qu’ils n’avaient jamais vu autant en colère, dit quelque chose si bas et si vite en français que Dominique n’arrive pas à entendre ce que c’est. C’est à ce moment-là que Victoire laisse tomber : elle se relève et s’étire puis attrape son petit frère par l’épaule et lui tire sur le col jusqu’à ce qu’il se lève à son tour. Louis lui lance un regard plein de reproches mais elle le prend par la main et l’emmène à l’étage pour l’éloigner de la scène.

\- Ça ne nous regarde pas, dit-elle, ni toi ni moi. Allez viens, on va aller jeter un œil aux bouquins de Martin Miggs que Teddy m’a envoyé.

**OOO**

On ne vous lâche jamais dans la famille Weasley, mais cela ne la dérange pas. Si Dominique a bien une qualité, c’est la patience.

**OOO**

La ruelle est plongée dans l’obscurité et elle trébuche dans sa hâte, se prend les pieds dans quelque chose de gros et de velu qui miaule de colère dans son sillage. Ses vêtements d’Auror flottent derrière elle et retombent lorsqu’elle ralentit le pas avant de tourner brusquement sur la gauche en direction des bruits de lutte. Le Chemin de Traverse est en feu et sa baguette est prête, des sorts fusent autour d’elle dans des éclats confus de couleurs disparates. Elle s’apprête à prendre par au combat lorsque quelqu’un la tire violemment en arrière, si vite qu’elle en a le souffle coupé, et la ramène dans les ombres de l’entrée de la ruelle.

Il la tient sans douceur, la baguette pointée sur sa gorge, et la lumière qui jaillit du « lumos » qu’il murmure projette des ombres étranges sur son visage. Son souffle s’emballe et il rit, le grondement sourd qui vibre de sa gorge lui traverse le corps comme une décharge électrique. Ses yeux sont bleus, vifs et clairs. Elle tente de se dégager de son emprise et sa tête cogne contre le mur de brique lorsqu’il la repousse. Il la domine de sa hauteur sombre et effrayante et, l’espace d’un instant, elle oublie qu’elle est seule dans le dortoir des filles, derrière les rideaux écarlates de son lit. Il se penche vers elle, son souffle est chaud contre son cou, il écarte les mèches qui lui tombent dans les yeux du bout de sa baguette. Puis il fait descendre la baguette le long de sa joue et cela semble parfaitement réel.

« C’est ce que vous vouliez », dit-il à voix basse tout en la pressant contre le mur.

Elle le sent, tout entier, et elle se souvient de ce qu’elle a lu, longtemps auparavant, à la bibliothèque de l’école : il était sans pitié, un sang pur dévoué à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi longtemps que cela lui plaisait. C’était un démon parmi les monstres, le moindre mal. C’était. _C’était._

\- Vous le regrettez ? » demande-t-il.

Et elle défait ses vêtements en guise de réponse.

**OOO**

Il est mort, et c’est un Mangemort.

Elle n’en a vraiment rien à faire.


End file.
